Pancakes and Tea
by Neko Kitty-Chan1
Summary: Kisame and Itachi are pushed out of the Akatsuki hideout to 'relax' for awhile. What chaos will occur for Itachi when he has to put up with Kisame for a day by himself? Shounenai KxI, IxKOneshot


It was a day like any other for the members of Akatsuki. The sun barely shone in the cave-like hid out, there were few birds who dared to sing outside... But like one out of many, Kisame was in fairly good mood.

"Itaachi" Kisame whined, "Let's go to a hot spring!" "No..." Itachi mumbled while sipping on a cup of green tea as the other members glared at the pair.  
"Just leave already..." Sasori hissed, "He's getting on my nerves"  
Itachi glared at the 'Red Sand' and placed the cup down with a large clack, "Get ready Kisame, we're leaving for a bit"  
The blue shark picked up his shaver with glee and speed off with Itachi who wasn't to pleased with anything.

Kisame bit his lip in wonder, "Itachi..? Do you think we could take this time as a little vacation""I mean you could relax for a bit, maybe even get a manucure... You're nails seem a little beaten up lately""And hey! Isn't you're little brother's birthday coming up soon anyway""..Or was it the day you killed everyone in the Uchiha clan except him? I always get those to days confused"  
"...It's... Sasuke's birthday tomorrow"  
"Oh okay! So it is his birthday! Guess you can't give him any birthday wishes or anything huh""Well, either way you should try to relax more. You seem really stressed lately"  
"...Just shut up... We're almost at a village..."

Withing the next few leaps the two were the nearest village to the 'dawn's hiddout and were strolling threw the village. The crowds were pouring from all around so it would be quite easy to blend in and not look suspicous.

Kisame gaped at the different foods in the nearby stalls, "Itachi! I want some Taiyuka! Or sushi"  
Itachi sighed and handed the hungry shark some money, "Then go buy some... I'm going to go rent a hotel room, find me when you done here"  
"Ok!" He said with a large smile and an empty stomach, speed walking over to the stall. (which is still pretty fast) He paid for all the different foods his stomach desired and turned around see if Itachi was still standing but like anytime Itachi had already raced off to the hotel. Kisame had been with Itachi long enough to know which hotel he would have gone to so he starting walking back, popping different foods into his mouth along the way.

He knocked cheerfully on door (that Itachi and the rest of Akatsuki had bought) only to have it opened with a growl.  
"Something wrong Itachi?" Kisame said with confusion.  
"...no" Itachi mummbled as a cat inside the room jumped out the window.  
"Was there a stray cat in here or something..?" "...no" Itachi denied as he calmly picked cat hairs out of his mesh shirt.  
Kisame sighed, he know Itachi always acts like this yet sometimes he really wonders why.  
"Oh! I saved from Taiyuka for you!" the shark man said taking it out of his pocket but the smile was soon drowned when he look and the round balls of food, "They're kinda dirty now though"  
Itachi rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch where his jacket lay, "Then get rid of it if you aren't going to eat it"  
"Itachi why are you always so cold? I try do at least one favor for you but you always end up doing a load for me." Kisame frowned, and looked at the ground, "I really like you"  
A sudden shade of red brushed across Itachi's face as he looked up at the blue shark, "..W-what did you just say"  
Kisame pouted and threw the taiyuka in the garbage, "You can be such a jerk sometimes Itachi! I'm going to bed"  
And with that he stormed into the bedroom, closing the door with a slam and leaving Itachi alone in the living room.  
"...he likes me..?" Itachi mumbled again to himself.  
The remaining Uchiha clan member scratched his head in confusion and mixed emotion, then began removing his bandana and hair tie and dropped them on the floor.  
He curled up on the couch and murmered to himself only allowing out a soft 'sorry' and drifted off to sleep.

"Itachi...?" Kisame whispered as Itachi stepped into the room, "Is something wrong"  
The dark haired sharingan user calmly spoke as he sat on the shark man's lap, "Kisame"  
Itachi gazed at him for a moment with his lips hovering above his friend's.  
The blue shark blushed deeply, "Uh... Really Itachi this isn't a time to play games! I mean I know you're teasing me cause"  
Itachi locked his lips with Kisame's for a sharp instant then pulled back.  
"-Cause you're so cute when you're embarresed..?" Itachi said finishing Kisame's sentance in a sexy tone.

"GAH!" Itachi shouted as he jumped up from where he was sleeping on the couch and began rubbing his forehead.  
Kisame opened the door and had it close it behind his with a slam, "Itachi! Is something wrong? Are there bugs attacking you or something"  
Itachi glared at Kisame, then quickly turned his head in the opposite direction before he began to show he was blushing, "...nothing, nevermind... Just go back to sleep"  
"Uwah..." Kisame pouted, "You never tell me anything, even when it does concern me! If there's shinobi chasing you please don't be afraid to tell me"  
Itachi growled while the redness on his face grew, "Just go back to bed! It's nothing! I'll make breakfast in a few hours just sleep till then"  
Kisame sighed, knowing he couldn't win, "Alright! Alright! Fine, I'll go back to bed... Just don't scare me like that! You never scream... I was really worried! Sheesh"  
"Itachi...?" Kisame questioned.  
Itachi tensed up.  
"You seem really nervous..." Kisame said before he closed to door to the bedroom again.  
Itachi let out a deep sigh that seemed to realieve some of the red on his face. Did he really like Kisame or was it just that stupid dream that was fiddling with his mind?  
The dark haired Uchiha stared at his feet that were neatly crossed on the couch, "...I think I'll take a pedicure today..."

Kisame awoke to the smell of pancakes and tea. Sun gleamed on his drool covered cheek as he sat up and let out a large yawn. The shark-man grabbed his nearby forehead protector and slid it on, fixing his hair in the process and grabbed a nearby tang top throwing that over his head as well. Strutting into the kitchen with a wide grin he said with joy, "Hey Itachi, what did you make?" (even though he already new)  
The dull shark stood there for a moment, "Itachi"  
Worry spread on his face as he looked about the room for his weasel like friend.  
"Hey! Itachi?" He shouted as he checked the washroom, kitchen and various other spots of the hotel room.  
He let out a large sigh as he sat down at the dining table where a plate of food lay. Underneath the plate sticking out from it was a napkin with a note which he soon picked up and read, "Gone out for a bit. Don't bother looking for me. I'll be back later... -Itachi"  
Kisame put down the napkin with care then picked up it plate and began eating, chewing harshly on the pancakes and syrup. Why did he always have to be like this? Why did the one he love have to be so cold towards him all the time? Why did?  
"ARGH!" Kisame yelled and threw his arms in the air out of fustrastion, "It's not fair"  
Slamming his hands back down on the table, he finished chewing what was in his mouth and stood up. If he knew Itachi as well as he thought he did he could find he with on look. So with that in mind Kisame set off, grabbing a dark blue coat as he walked out the door.

"You know," One girl giggled, "We don't get many guys here often"  
Another girl who looked like she was in her teens added, "Even the one that do come here are never as cute as this one either"  
"Shiigu!" the first girl shouted with a blush.  
"What? It's true isn't it"  
"...uhh... I guess"  
Itachi was ignoring this conversation completely as he sat in a dark red chair getting his toenails done. Girls acted like this around him everything they found out that he was a male. Who really cares if it's a male or female anyway? Don't these people know that it's was they act like that matters?  
'...' Itachi stopped himself for a moment to reflect on his current way of thinking, '...did I just state that I was bi'  
Though Itachi's facual expression didn't change, there was a chibi in his mind jumping around and screaming in confusion. "...that might explain the dream..." Itachi thought out loud to himself.  
The chatty girls working on his feet stopped for a moment and starred at him. Noticing their unwanted glances he quickly replied with a stutter, "W-whoops! I-I was thinking to myself, sorry"  
'..did I just apoligize..? ...and stutter... and act like some embaressed school girl? ARGH! I never get embaressed what the hell is happening to me'  
The chibi ran around in circles till it hit a wall and plopped on it's back, '..I give up!'

"Itachi!" A voice called from the distance.  
Snapping back to reality Itachi looked up only to see the large blue man's face in his own.

This caused that chibi to jump back and be suprised.

"Kisame... I told you not to look for me..." The Uchiha replied coldly.

The chibi cried in the corner.

"You're really worring me lately." Kisame said with a pouty face, "Why did you leave without telling me"  
"I left you a note"  
"You still didn't tell me"  
"I didn't want to disturb you"  
"I... I wasn't sleeping"  
"psst! Do you think those two are dating"  
"Probably problems in bed..." Shiigu whispered to her friend.

Overhearing the two girls Itachi let out a light blush and looked away, "..Then what were you doing"  
"Listening... I didn't know you could sing that well Itachi"  
"...My... Mom always used to sing to me when I was little... When I first entered the academy..." Letting out a small sigh and another blush.  
Kisame looked intriuged, "So you sing to keep her memory alive""Itachi"  
"All done!" A girl said with a big grin on her face, "Be sure to grab your jacket on the way out"  
Itachi stood up, pushing Kisame lightly aside as he slipped on his sandals. Bowing slightly to the girls he took his leave and Kisame followed.  
"Come back whenever you want cutie!" Shiigu shouted as the pair walked out the down, "Too bad you already got something going on though..."

An akward silence stood between the two as they walked down the streets of the village.  
"...Why did you come looking for me..?" Itachi mumbled, quietly.  
Kisame looked over to him, "I was worried""You just don't seem yourself lately. Is it because of your brother's birthday"  
"...Not really"  
"...Is it because of Akatsuki"  
"...no"  
"Is it because of me"  
Itachi jerked his head up, "W-what? ...I mean of course not"  
"Itachi"Kisame grabbed his friends shouler and turned him so they were standing face to face, "Cut the crap and tell me what's wrong"  
"Do you hate me? Are you angry that you can't see your brother anymore? Do you regret killing your familly? Tell me!" Kisame shouted without any restrants.  
Itachi suprised by Kisame's yelling made him blink a few times and then return to his old mask, "I don't hate you and I don't care whether I see my brother or not. And I most definetely do not regret killing my clan"  
"Then why?" Kisame choked, "Why don't you let anyone close to you"Placing both hand on Itachi's shoulder he tighted his grip, "Tell me why! Please"  
Itachi's eye's darkened and he looked away, "...I'd have to kill them"  
Kisame closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows about to regret his next move.

Itachi didn't even have time to think as Kisame's lips where smuthered his own.

Registering...

'HOLY CRAP!' The chibi screamed, 'HE JUST KISSED ME! HE KISSED ME! OH MY GOD'  
Kisame chibi sat in the corner and twiddled his thumbs.

The shark-man slowly backed off as Itachi stood in shock. "Ah-I-I sorry Itachi I didn't m-mean too I just..." Kisame stuttered, as a deep blush raced across his face.  
Itachi put his hand to his forehead, "...shut up you're giving me a headache"  
"S-sorry"  
"We're going back to the apartment"  
"O-okay!"

Within a few minutes they were both inside their apartment room. Itachi who was still quite perplexed the the whole idea sat down on the couch and rubbed his forehead in frustration. Did he really?  
Letting out and rough sigh Kisame sat down beside him, "You know itachi... If anything's wrong you can just tell me."

...maybe...

Itachi grabbed Kisame's wrist roughly.

...if I love him...

He pulled the other man closer to him.

...and not be his friend...

Kisame's lips met Itachi's while he stared wide-eyed into the Shringan user's.

...we can be...

Itachi gripped his partner's back roughly for the yearning of wanting to be close to someone for such a long time. Through this the kiss deepened. Kisame relaxed and held Itachi in embrace, glad that Itachi had finally excepted him into his life.

Were they truly meant to be..? 


End file.
